dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Intelligence1
Introduction Bloodsucker meatshield. Most popular, highly effective in PvP when developed correctly. The life stealing effect of Absorption pairs well with Life Transfer. Consistent healing for allies. Lv. 21 = Attraction to 3 Lv. 26 = Mastered Spiritual Punishment (2 points left) Lv. 36 = Mastered Absorption (2 points left) Lv. 40 = Attraction or Transposition at lv. 4 (1 point left) Lv. 50 = Mastered Vital Punishment or Sacrifice (1 point left) Lv. 54 = Mastered Attraction or Transposition (1 point left) Lv. 64 = Mastered Cooperation (1 point left) Lv. 74 = Mastered Fury (1 point left) Lv. 84 = Mastered Flying Sword (1 point left) Lv. 94 = Mastered Evasion (1 point left) Lv. 104 = Mastered Bloodthirsty Madness (1 point left) The Leek Pie is used for give you an initial and cheap attack, you can change it to a weapon if you prefer. Absorption is used to regain health from time to time. Evasion is needed to make you take even less damage. Fury will give you nice bonus on Leek Pie. Flying sword will be used in a combo with Bloodthirsty Madness at level 100, but you can use it for attacking your enemy too. Bloodthirsty Madness can be used in team games, but it has a cool use in 1vs1 game too when cast upon your Flying Sword. Equipment * Lv. 1: Wear Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 20: Wear Gobball Set. * Lv. 46: Wear Red Scaraleaf Set with Fire Kwak Set pieces. You could use a Fire Kwak Set without the Amulet and in its place use a Kam Assutra Amulet to get 8 AP 4 MP. * Lv. 60: Wear Jellibelt, Jelliboots and a Gelano. As well as a good Int Turkoring, a Turkocape, a Int Royal Gobball Headgear, Eurfolles Daggers and a Kam Assutra Amulet (just make sure the Turkoring gives at least 7 Agi so you can use the Eurfolles Daggers) or, if you preffer, replace the Jellibelt, Jelliboots, the Turkoring and the Kam Assutra Amulet with a Morello Cherry Blop Set. If you choose to go this way, and still want 6 MP and 8 AP you have to scroll Agi so that you can use the Eurfolles Daggers, otherwise, use Excellent Kings' Staff. An Emerald/Ginger Dragoturkey or anEmerald Dragoturkey completes the set. If you're doing PvP you may want to substitute the Cherry Blop Set with something else when against chance players as it offers -50% resistance against water * Lv. 80: Wear Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set, a King Jellix's Crown, Excellent Kings' Staff. Keep the Turkocape, the Mount and the Gelano. You could, by choice wear a Jules Yanos's Cloak. * Lv. 134 Wear Ceremonial set Gelano Limbo Wand and a Almond and Orchid Dragoturkey This will give you 10AP 6MP 300intel 300agii and 1200hp * Lv. 145 Wear Soft Oak Set Gelano Limbo Wand Almond and Orchid Dragoturkey This will give you also 10AP 6MP, you only don't have 300 agii but 200str 400intel and 1400hp